Would I
by IceEvolution55
Summary: The final thoughts of the Dark Pretty Cure 5 before their deaths. They die in the same order as the movie.


_ Hello people new story! I was watching the Yes pretty cure 5 movie the other day and had to write this out. so there is no confusion the italicized words are the thoughts of the dark pretty cure 5 members.__ The dark pretty cure say darkness for their attacks instead of Pretty cure. also they are usually the first line and then its just their thoughts except for dark rouge, and dark dream. they're the ones that sound negative in the conversation/fight._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Rouge<strong>

"I have both your powers and the one given to me by shadow. So there's no way you can win."

_This is my last resort, the battle i was once winning has taking a turn for the worst. So I'll end things_ _here and now!_

"That doesn't matter. Because my friends are waiting for me."

_Friends, companions, or whatever you call them, they are irrelevant! Why, why can't you see that?_

"Stop say suck feeble words!"

_I'll end you right here! You can't have friends is you a smoldering pile of ash!_

"Pretty Cure Rouge Burning!"

_As our attacks collide with one another, I feel the need to now why she cares about something so expendable? why do you have to be with people that are an inconvenience, those who slow you, those who can easily take your freedom? Before I knew what was happening there was a blast and i was caught within it but in my last moments i wonder... If i too had companions to go back too, would I have beaten Cure Rouge?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Lemonade<strong>

"I'll deliver a deathblow to you with my song!"

_This girl talks about how songs are suppose to make others happy. She's wrong, songs are used to get what you want such as fame and fortune, pleasing others will get you no where in life. Who cares about the happiness of others!_

_Taking a deep breath and letting the sounds loose, I blow her back with my song yet she is still able to stand._

"Songs are something that are meant to make people happy."

_Shut up, just shut up! You're nothing but a nuisance! All I want to do now is sing my heart out until your dead! Why don't you just die already!  
><em>

"They are not meant to be used this way! Pretty Cure Lemonade Shining!"

_As the light make it way towards me, I have no time to even avoid the attack. The only thing i could do is watch as my vision was blurred. This girl no... Cure Lemonade, has gone so far to protect something that can be easily changed. Why would you? Is making people happy through your singing what gives you your strength? I wonder am i able to sing for the happiness of others as well?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dark Mint<span>**

"Regardless of who it is. All people perceive themselves as strong. What makes you any different? you think protecting others gives strength. The power to defend? It doesn't count at all."

_How dare she, How she ask me if I have anything to protect. The power to protect is utterly worthless, you are deceiving yourself is think I'm wrong. She must me mocking me because it was a stupid question. The only thing i need to protect is myself!_

"Pretty Cure Mint Shield!"

_But why as hard i try cannot brake her, why is that she has so much power?_

"This power is used for protecting people. It is because i have people to protect that I am strong."

_Before even having a chance to respond i was hit with my own attack. As I began to lose consciousness, I'm caught in a warm embrace. Why... Why did you catch me?_

"I'm sorry... I wanted to protect you as well."

_Why do you say you want to protect me after the things I've done to you. Is it because I am you? I ask you Cure Mint, if I too had someone to protect, would I too be strong like you?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dark Aqua<span>**

"Foolish Cure Aqua. This is the last attack!"

"Dark aqua... This is how i used to be when i met people. I always believed i could do everything myself. I was stupid at that time."

_No you're not stupid that's how your suppose to think! How can you do move ahead when you have those stumbling blocks in your way!_

"But..."_ She draws her weapon and closes her eyes like she was in deep thought.  
><em>

_i don't want to hear anymore. Every time you speak, hearing you say those words... NO! I CAN'T WAVER NOW! I'll end you. right here, right now. so once I take this sword in my hand... YOU'LL BE DEAD! So prepare yourself Cure Aqua, this field will be you grave._

"But with everyone... After meeting Nozomi and the others, I changed."

_Shut up! Shut up!_

"So I will outdo myself and surpass you!"

_DIE! why can you not realize that only the weak cling together! Do really want to fight for fools that hold you back! There has to be a reason why you want to be with them... Just us... Us by ourselves is enough. We are already powerful, quick, agile. there is no use for them. But when you kicked me, knocking my sword out of my hand, making me land more than a few feet from you, I knew it was over. _

"Pretty Cure, Aqua Tornado!"

_During this fight, i had realized a few things... like how friends give you strength. Those words you kept speaking, they touched those without hearts as well as humans. they make me stop and wonder... Could I an arrogant fool, make friends like you have?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Dream<strong>

_I don't know what I was thinking. Jumping in front of Master Shadow's attack, damaging the source of my existence, just to defend this girl... Cure Dream. _

"Why did you save me?"

"why?"

_Honestly I'm not sure why. I guess... Well maybe... _"Perhaps it's because I like you."_ It's true. I've grown quite fond of this girl. "_It would have been better had we met in a different place. But that's impossible. I'm a fake."

_Yes, nothing more than a copy, something created to do my master's bidding. It feels weird. My hand in her's, Her eyes looking at me with genuine concern. _

"It doesn't matter if your a fake! You're you. One of my friends."

_It was nice to hear that. To hear that I'm her friend. to hear that I'm one of a kind._

"Although I... do not know how to smile."_ Happiness and laughter. Loneliness and sorrow. All thew precious feelings in a person's heart. I never learned how to do those things. But all I know is, you yourself is one of a kind. That you will never be the same as before. Not from yesterday, an hour ago, a minute ago, or a second ago. You will continue to change even without you realizing it. this girl changed my view of everything. I was happy she did, I was actually happy. As my consciousness fades, and the darkness begins to take me. My face twists into... no i couldn't have. Cure Dream, did i genuinely smile?_

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked it. Took me awhile to think of the words they say but whatever. please review<br>_


End file.
